


The Protection Program

by Soggy_Waffles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Buckets, F/F, F/M, Im tired, Its bout to be a wild ride, M/M, Reckless Driving, Stealing, ill add more tags later, im terrible at tags, just wrighting practice, le kisses, mother grubs - Freeform, no beta we die like men, slurry, their all my oc's, this is shit, undercover bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soggy_Waffles/pseuds/Soggy_Waffles
Summary: Your name is Adrozi Mutkis and your in some crazy bullshit. Its okay though, everything's fine. All you have to do today is head out with your crew, steal some mothergrubs, steal a shit-ton of slurry-filled buckets, and then repopulate dying blood lines. Easy, right?(This is just for fun and is wrighting practice, hope you enjoy thought!)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the chapter!

Your name is Adrozi Mutkis. You are almost 9 sweeps old and getting ready to leave your home planet, Alternia. 

You are a violet blood and, in turn, a seadweller. Though, personally, you'd say you are a pretty terrible seadweller. Unlike most of your kind, you fucking hate swimming and any form of exercise. Who would like that?

You guess that it might come from your lusus being a turtle which, in turn, means yearly migrations around the planet. eww.

It's okay though. As long as you have your travel hive, the deep web, and your guitar you'll be fine.

Actually, you're coming back from a migration right now! Your lusus is too old to raise any more wrigglers so you still accompany him on his trips. It's good to get out from the mainland every once and a while, (or so they say).

As you come onto the mainland for the last time before your departure you can feel tears on your cheeks. This is the last time you're going to see your lusus.

"well, i guess this is it." You look over at your lusus as you slide off his back with your bags.

You help him to pull himself onto the beach. "i-im gonna miss ya. dont know what im gonna do without you…"

Your lusus looks up at you over his wrinkled face. He doesn't want you to go, you know that. You're the only wriggler who stayed this long and didn't complain about his migrations. It's going to be difficult for him to move on but, you guess he doesn't have much more time anyway.

As he heads back to the water your tears start to fall harder. Grabbing your bags you head up the stone steps going to the paths above the beach.

You will never see him again.

Pulling yourself together, you set your bags down on the cold stone path that leads to the highblood cities. As you go to grab your bags again though, you see a shadow in the corner of your eye. Looking over at the shadow and following up you see a figure in a long robe with a hood over their head.

Wait, you know those horns… It can't be, he got deported a sweep ago after the band you were in disbanded.

Creeping a bit closer with caution, you call out, "hello?"

The figure creeps out and takes off his hood.There he is. One horn broken from reckless swimming in the trench he was raised in. His hair was a bit longer pulled back in a low ponytail, face looking more angular than you remember. You couldn't believe it

"pariis…"

"Adrozi."

You both slam together in a bone-crushing hug, laughing and crying again.

Tears in your eyes, you manage to get a sentence out. "what the hell, how are you even here? i thought you were deported already! your an adu-"

You don't get the last of the sentence out before you're being pulled behind a rock with a hand over your mouth. He shooshes you quiet.

"I know, I know, just keep quiet, would ja?" He looks around a bit before sitting down, looking tired. "Listen, I've been looking for you for a bit so we don't have a lot of time to waste with questions." You look at him confused but let him finish. "I never really left the planet, I've been here the whole time with some others,"

You cut in, "wait, what? what are you talking about? you would have been ¢ulled by now!" Your getting really confused, no adults were allowed on Alternia to minimize rebellion.

"i know, i mean… I should be but I'm not, which is why I'm here." He pulled out a paper from his pocket and handed it to you.

On the top of the paper was a line reading "The Protection Program". Reading through you were thoroughly confused. Confused seemed to be your mood right now, if confused was even a mood.

All you got from the paper was "highblood extinction", "lowblood overpopulation", and "stealing". None of which sounded good.

"what the hell… i dont get it, can you explain what im looking at?" You hand the paper back to him.

"Okay then, let's start with the basic idea of it. Highbloods are becoming more uncommon while lowbloods are becoming more common, yeah?" You nod your head, "So, as the population of lowblood increase, the amount of lowblood slurry also increases. In turn, highbloods are growing more and more uncommon and some are nearing e×tinction. The Protection Program ensures the survival of failing blood colors, but it's not just highbloods, we help with some lowerbloods too like Jades! Now, the reason I'm looking for you is to ask you to join me and the program."

You look at him in shock. This is absolutely insane, brilliant, but insane. If the Condice found out you would all be culled. Then, why did you feel excited?

"first off, this is batshit ¢razy. se¢ond, why do you want me to join? what ¢ould i possibly bring to the table?"

"Wait, so is that a yes?"

"maybe, i just want to know why you want me. im intrigued, but ¢onfused." Pariis knows you, he knows that you will do crazy shit, regardless of your own safety or without asking too many questions. Maybe that's why he's asking you, he knows you can't say no.

Lil bitch.

"Because, we have a particular problem that we need your help with. Also… your Morail is there."

You freeze.

"w-wha- who-... shes what?" You haven't seen your Morail in a third of a sweep since she's older than you. You thought she left, but, she's here.

"i swear to gog pariis, you better not be fu-"

"I'm not." He looked you in the eyes.

"Then, I'm in." Damn, what the hell even are you in? You don't care. Your Morail is there.

A realization dawns on you. Your bags. You run out from behind the rock and someone is examining your expensive bag, going through the pockets. Bitch.

He's taller than you (who isn't) with lightning horns and a really stupid fucking cape. You shout at him but when he looks around to see you he scoffs, probably at your size.

"step away from my bags, bitch." You yell at him again. He laughs and then freezes, fear in his eyes. You feel Pariis behind you, knives out. Always knives out.

The seadweller retreats back to the water and hides behind the cliff.

"Well then, grab your bags. We gotta leave now if we want ta get back on time." He says, putting his double knives back in his holders. 

Damn ninja bitch.

Grabbing your bags, you follow him to a little cove with a raft floating in it. 

"Thought you might not want ta swim, it's a bit of a distance." He says, dragging the raft back.

You set your bags down in the raft, thanking Pariis.

He begins to drag the raft out to sea and you hold your breath. It's all happening so fast but you're excited. You wonder who else you know will be there if Pariis and, your Morail, Arekis are already there that you know of.

You sit back in the raft and dose off. This should be interesting.


	2. Damn, this is great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter!

You're having a really nice dream of you and your lusus at the beach eating seaweed when you feel yourself jolt awake. The boat is stopped at a small island… iceberg?? When did you get a blanket? Fuck, its really hekking cold here. Where even are you?

You peek over the side of the boat and see Pariis pop out of the water in front of you. He probably tied the boat under a rock.

“Pariis, where the h-hell are we? Its fu¢kin freezing…” Your teeth were starting to chatter.

He looks over at you with a smile, “Oh, the Arctic of course! No one ever comes out here ‘cause it's so cold.” He jumps into the small boat with you, soaking wet with freezing water. “Perfect place to host our organization for that e×act reason, dontcha think?

“S-sure… ¢an we just get inside somewhere? It's really ¢old and my face is starting to hurt.” You reach over to grab your guitar and duffle bag.

“Yeah, of course! Follow me Addy!” He hops out of the boat to pull it a bit closer to a small landing as to not have you have to get out into the water. Pretty considerate.

Addy… you haven't heard that nickname in a long time.

“Ok, sure.” You hop out of the boat and onto the landing, your bags in hand.

Ahead of you all you can see is a mountain of ice and rock. There might be some trees in the distance that you can see between some openings but you have no clue.

Paris walks ahead of you and stands in front of the mountain of ice, pressing a hand to a stone sticking out. He pushes it in a bit and the rock gives a small beeping noise… huh, pretty cool. The wall slides down into the ground and you step into a small room with some towels and dryers to dry off.

Paris uses one of the driers really quick before walking over to another door. After pressing a small arrow button it opens up into a weird tube/elevator thingy. You step in alongside Pariis as the elevator closes and descends into the glacier. When it finally opens, you can't believe your eyes.

It's absolutely incredible…

Computers and communication coms litter the area and there is some tools and gear on the table in the corner, probably to fix malfunctioning equipment. 

But the room isn't the only incredible thing in here. Looking at the back of a computer swivel chair you see a pair of horns… you recognize those horns anywhere.

Paris pipes up beside you, “Guess who's back, fuckers!?! Brought the cargo with me!” He clasps your shoulder before walking over to a monitor. The swivel chair turns to him.

“Wa?t, What d?d you say?? Hes here already??” The swivel chair turns to face you and, there she is, looking at you as her eyes go wide.  


Your Morail.

She's really here.

Arekis…

Arekis is the first to speak, “Adroz?? ? thought you were com?ng tomorrow. Th?s ?s amaz?ng!” The small blue jumped out of her chair and ran over to you.

You two slam together and hit the floor, tears brimming both of your eyes. You're laughing and smiling, holding your long-term Morail in your arms. Gog, you missed her so much…

Another troll starts to speak, you look over. It's yellow but her arms are… what the hell is wrong with her arms? There's a black to her skin tone gradient from her fingertips to her elbows. Maybe a form of void rot? That's your best guess.

“-So, -your -the -famous -Adrozi -ive -heard -so -much -about. -Interesting.” She looks over at you with a genuine and bright smile. “-My -names- Ziezzo, -it's -good -to -finaly -meet -you. -Arekis -never -shuts -up -about -you.” Arekis pulls out a metal screw from her pocket and throws it at the other troll.

“Shut ?t, let me have my moment.” She snuggled in closer to your cold chest. Her warmth was nice, even if it wasn't much, her being a blue blood. “Man, ? have so much to show you, th?s ?s go?ng to be ?ncredible!” Arekis stands up and helps you to your feet.

Pariis swivels around in his chair before Arekis can drag you anywhere. “Hold up, Aric, Adrozi needs to know his job first before he can go on a fun lil pale-date with you. Aight?” He looks over at you.

Arekis huffs besides you, “Ugh, f?ne. But show the fast, ? wanna catch up!” She steps away after giving you a quick hug and peck on your cheek, headed back to her chair.

Pariis walks over to you, “Don't worry, i'll be fast!” He grabs hold of your arm and starts down a hall to another small room. 

“Now,” he starts, “to help revive bloodlines, first you need something to revive them with.” Paris opened the door to the room you came to and you couldn’t believe your eyes. 

In the room were five mother grubs sitting in soft, comfortable beds. They were very small and looked slightly thin, probably rejected defects that couldn hold more eggs than thirty.

“Now, you are real great when it comes to helping sick animals so you will be working with two others, a jade, Giamar and a rust, Snokie. Snokie is actually Ziezzo’s Matesprite, the gold that you just met. You're also pretty amazing when it comes to coding just like Arekis, so it would be pretty cool if you could help us with that in your spare time.” You nodded your head as he finished.

“Alright cool, got it…” You stood there.

Pariis chuckled, “Yeah, yeah, I know whatcha want Addy. Go chill with your Morail. I gotta go talk to the boss, she's the one who directs things here. She's pretty spooky if ya ask me, but don't worry, she's real nice. Her name is Pannea Terres. Shell be in the left wing area if ya need anything from her. Arekis can show ya the way if ya need. Now go,” He shoved you playfully, “go on your cute lil pale-date with Arekis, have fun before your work begins.” He chuckled and headed out of the room.

You glanced back at the mother grubs before heading out yourself to go see Arekis. 

This should be pretty fun. Seeing Arekis and working here. You're not really scared, you've never had too much to lose. You kinda just tend to live in the moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was really fun to make but im exhausted now. Again, this is a practice fic so any constructive criticism is welcome! i hope you all are having a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is shit but its okay. i hope yall like this, tried my best. look for the next chapter soon my m8s. 
> 
> (try to guess who the bag snooper was!)


End file.
